


The Call of the Ring

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn takes the Ring for himself pitting the rest of the Fellowship against him. Will they be able to take it from him in time, or will he become the Lord of the Rings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked holding out the ring in the palm of his hand. 'I would destroy it!' But Frodo looked so young, so vulnerable. The Hobbit was courageous at heart, but he did not deserve to be burdened with this great task. 'I would take the burden from him.' Aragorn held his hand above the ring. He could here it speaking, whispering, "Aragorn!" He knelt down to be at Frodo's height. "I will free you of this trial," Aragorn promised, curling his fingers around the Ring, "I will not be swayed by it!" Coming into contact with the Ring sent a burning sensation through his hand. 'For Frodo!' Aragorn lifted the ring out of the Hobbit's hand, and suddenly he felt as though he held the weight of all of Middle Earth in his hand the Ring was so heavy. Aragorn struggled to think. "Go home," Aragorn offered.  
"What of the others?" Frodo inquired.  
"I will send them after you. Now go, to the eastern shore and travel north from there. It will be impossible to row against the current of the river," Aragorn instructed. He rose to leave but the Hobbit grabbed his hand. "Allow me to see the Ring one last time?" Frodo requested. Aragorn drew back his hand and shook his head, denying the Hobbit's wish, "You are no longer burdened with this, Frodo Baggins. Be free of it." Aragorn could hear Uruk-hai approaching. "Run Frodo!" He called. The Ring was still oppressively heavy in his fist. The Ranger struggled to clasp the chain around his neck and shove the ring down his shirt before the Uruk's came charging through. The Ring pressed into his skin with a repulsive heat radiating from it. He could barely concentrate on fighting the Uruk-hai. He lead them up the stairs of a ruined platform, making it easier to kill them. Distantly he heard their leader shouting, "Find the halfling!" The Ring was pulsing in his ear. He jumped down from the high platform, attacking the Uruk's below. Legolas and Gimli rushed in and began killing Uruk-hai. "Aragorn, go!" Legolas shouted. They continued fighting the Uruk-hai. Aragorn stabbed and punched and kicked at the many Uruk-hai who surrounded him. He moved about engaging different groups. Aragorn wrestled for power with a strong Uruk-hai while Legolas killed eight others before shooting the one Aragorn struggled with. A horn rang through the air. "The horn of Gondor!" Legolas announced.  
"Boromir!" Aragorn rushed to the sound. The ring was heavy and it weighed him down. His movements felt slow. 'This is not power.' He hurriedly killed any Uruk-hai to stand in his way in a rush to get to Boromir. The horn rang several times. When Aragorn finally reached Boromir the man was on his knees surrounded by dead Uruk-hai. Three arrows protruded from his chest, and Lurtz the Uruk-hai stood with his bow raised to Boromir's head ready to fire. Aragorn charged into the Uruk-hai and knocked him over. Lurtz swung his sword at Aragorn who quickly raised his own to deflect it. Aragorn pushed his sword forward but Lurtz shoved him away and into a tree. Lurtz hurled his shield at Aragorn's throat. The shield curved around his throat pinning him to the tree. Aragorn struggled to get free as the giant Uruk-hai charged towards him. The Ring weighed down on Aragorn neck. Aragorn squeezed beneath the shield just as Lurtz's sword dug into the tree where Aragorn's throat had been. Aragorn kicked Lurtz and swung his sword at him. Lurtz ripped the sword from the tree and deflected the blow. Aragorn swung again. The Ring burned against his skin and whenever he moved the Ring would slam back against his chest. Lurtz slammed powerfully down against Aragorn's sword. Aragorn whipped out his dagger and stabbed it into the Uruk's thigh. Lurtz growled then swung strongly towards Aragorn. The Ranger deflected the blow but the force knocked him back. Lurtz pulled the dagger out of his leg and chucked it at the ranger. Aragorn raised his sword just in time to swat it away. He rushed towards Lurtz, each movement a strain. He swung his sword at Lurtz and slid the Uruk's sword down, then cut off the giant Uruk-hai's arm. Aragorn then swiftly sliced through the Uruk's head. Aragorn ran to Boromir who was lying on the ground. "They took the little ones!" Boromir choked.  
"Be still," Aragorn calmed.  
"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded.  
Aragorn hesitated a moment, "I let Frodo go."  
"Then you did what I could not. Frodo, I tried to take the Ring from him!"  
At the mention of the Ring it began to feel heavier to Aragorn and began whispering. "Few can resist it's pull," Aragorn replied.  
"Including you?" Boromir demanded.  
"What?" Aragorn was startled.  
"I know you have it! I can feel it's power!" Boromir struggled for breath.  
Aragorn could see no harm in lying to a man about to die, "I do not have the Ring. Perhaps what you feel is the memory."  
Boromir shook his head, "You lie to yourself!" He coughed and gasped for breath, "You cannot keep it, it will destroy you!" Boromir breathed his last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas walked up to see Aragorn knelt over Boromir. Legolas tilted his head and watched Aragorn. Gimli came up beside him. They carried Boromir and his weapons and put them in one of the boats and sent him down the river in ceremony.  
Legolas could see where Frodo and Sam were. He pushed a boat towards the river. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas turned to Aragorn. The ranger made no move of action. Legolas took a few steps towards him. Aragorn looked to the Elf then gazed across the river to where the Hobbit's boat stood. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas perceived.  
"Not all of us," Aragorn replied.  
Legolas looked confused.  
"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," Aragorn decreed.  
"But you said not all of us?" Legolas questioned.  
"You two will rescue the Hobbits and I will continue on to Mordor," Aragorn answered. The Ring began burning into his chest.  
"But Aragorn, you are the only tracker among us, you are the only one who can follow the Orc's trail," Legolas argued.  
"My duty is to protect the Ring-bearer, and I cannot do that hunting Orcs!" Aragorn felt as though his statement could be considerer a truth in a way. He did not want to tell them he had the Ring because he believed they would not trust him with it.  
"Our duty is to the success of the destruction of the Ring!" Gimli agreed.  
"But what about Merry and Pippin?" Legolas questioned.  
Aragorn was getting irritated at Legolas's flightiness. He wondered if Legolas suspected he had the Ring. The Ring began to speak to Aragorn. "What is it you want?!" Aragorn demanded.  
Legolas was startled by Aragorn's shortness, but attributed it to Boromir's death and the break of the Fellowship. "You and one of us can go rescue Merry and Pippin and the other can follow Frodo and Sam," Legolas said.  
"I guess you're the one to travel to Mordor!?" Aragorn questioned with malice. Legolas and Gimli were taken aback by Aragorn's harshness. "If I had my wish I would follow you Aragorn. Although I in no way wish for Gimli to travel alone," Legolas admitted.  
"I can fend for myself. You two find Merry and Pippin," Aragorn ordered.  
"Neither of us can track as well as you..." Legolas argued reluctantly.  
Aragorn was feeling defensive, "I came to insure the Ring-bearer's safety! My duty is to Mordor. Legolas you are thousands of years old, you are not incompetent! Gimli, you are fierce in a fight you are needed against the Orcs!"  
"I believe Frodo and Sam can make it on their own," Gimli announced, "They are courageous."  
"Why are you both against me going to Mordor?" Aragorn demanded.  
Legolas sighed, "I suppose it is selfish, but..." He trailed off.  
"I don't want the Fellowship to break any more," Gimli admitted.  
"I understand that is impractical..." Legolas sighed. Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes with regret in anticipation of leaving him. Aragorn forced a smile. "I understand. Yet it is unwise to spread ourselves so thin. If we leave now we can find the Hobbits quickly," Aragorn decided to submit to their wishes and try to escape them later. The Ring whispered to the ranger.  
"Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn ran into the trees.  
"Yes!" Gimli shouted and followed. Legolas began running after them.  
Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn as he tracked the Uruk-hai. They ran non-stop except for when Aragorn stopped to pick up the trail. They traveled for many days and it was inside Fangorn forest that they learned of the Hobbit's welfare. Gandalf had returned to Middle Earth and was now a white wizard and it was he that informed them of the Hobbit's safety. Gandalf informed them of his intentions to go to Edoras and free King Théoden's mind from Saruman's control. "I am going to Gondor!" Aragorn annouced.  
"I will go with you," Legolas pledged.  
"Me too!" Gimli added.  
"Good luck to your quest," Gandalf bade. Aragorn mounted his horse. Gandalf walked over to Legolas as he was waiting for Gimli to get on their horse. "Keep an eye on him," The wizard whispered so quietly that only an Elf could hear.  
"For what?" Legolas asked in an equally silent voice.  
"It's nothing for sure, but he's not quite right." Gandalf answered.  
"I will," Legolas promised. He leapt unto the horse and lead it up beside Aragorn's. "We're ready," Legolas informed.  
"Let's go," Aragorn kicked his heels into his horse to send him into a gallop. Now that it had been brought to his attention, Legolas noticed Aragorn seemed different. He was cold and distant. Legolas might have noticed it earlier if they had not been running the whole time. They rode without stop until they reached Minas Tirith. The guards stopped them at the gate. "Who are you?" They questioned.  
"I am Isildur's heir!" Aragorn announced. "I have been known to you as Thorongil, but my true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" Aragorn spoke strongly. This too appeared to be out of character to Legolas. He had known Aragorn for many years, and this was not Aragorn. The guards were conflicted but allowed Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli entrance and escorted them up to the top level of the city and to Denethor. In the throne room there was a smaller seat that stood in front of and to the side of the throne. Denethor occupied this seat.  
"Hail Denethor steward of Gondor," Aragorn greeted coldly. Legolas did not like this, something was not right. Why was Aragorn acting this way?  
"Why are you here ranger?" Denethor demanded venomously.  
"I must thank you for tending to the kingdom in my absence, I am here to take my place on the throne!" Aragorn announced.  
"You come prancing in after years of hardship, years of toil that I have led these people," Denethor argued, "You come to rule a people you know nothing about; your life has been lived with Elves. I am a Man, I have dwelt among the people, I know them. You have no right to come in and seize control over people you do not understand!"  
Aragorn let an sly grin play across his mouth, "I have the only right!"  
Legolas did not like this. What was wrong with Aragorn?  
"I have lived but a fraction of my life among Elves in my youth. For the past sixty-seven years I have spent my life in the wilds in the remains of Arnor and among Gondor and Rohan preparing for the day I would claim the throne!" Aragorn explained. "But this was not necessary for you to be told. You are in no place to deny the Return of the King!" Aragorn exclaimed. His strong voice echoed through the room. Legolas felt chills run through his body. His stomach felt knotted. This was not right. Something was terribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn his Kingly quarters. "Aragorn are you going to rest?" Legolas inquired.  
"What?" Aragorn demanded.  
"You have hardly slept the whole journey, and not at all since we left Lothlorien. It is beginning to take it's toll on you," Legolas explained.  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn demanded.  
Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "I have known you for many years, I know when you're tired." Legolas felt something strange when he touched the Ranger. A kind of heat, but it was not natural.  
"You should sleep!" Gimli insisted.  
"Very well," Aragorn agreed.  
"Gimli, you should sleep too," Legolas said.  
"What about you?" Gimli demanded. Legolas gave him a knowing smile. Aragorn threw open the doors to his quarters, "Guards!" He shouted to the nearest guards, "Get rooms for my friends, the best!"  
"Yes sir," They lead Gimli to chambers, but Legolas remained.  
"You should bathe as well," Legolas suggested.  
"That's actually not a bad idea," Aragorn agreed. As Aragorn prepared for his bath Legolas took the time to observe him. Aragorn removed his belt and weapons and Legolas held these for him. Even now Aragorn was acting strange. Aragorn examined the available soaps and oils. "Not as good as Rivendell," Aragorn lamented. Legolas could have though he was joking, but he lacked his usual playful tone. Aragorn shed his outer jacket. "I'll take that for you," Legolas offered. He noticed a strange chain hung around his neck atop the Evenstar. When Aragorn slipped off his outer tunic Legolas asked, "Is anything bothering you Aragorn?"  
"No, why?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.  
Legolas faked a smile, "Just checking on you." He could see the slight fear in Aragorn's eyes, and burden. Legolas reached for the chain. His hand brushed it before Aragorn pulled back. That brief contact sent a surge of heat from Legolas's finger up his arm, through the rest of his body. Aragorn's eyes widened.  
"Aragorn what is it?!" Legolas demanded. He cautiously walked towards Aragorn. "Aragorn?" Legolas grabbed the chain and Aragorn jerked back, but Legolas kept his hold on the chain, and it pulled the Ring into his fist. It burned into his hand and spoke in Black Speech to him. Legolas dropped it and fell back to the ground. When the Ring thumped back against Aragorn's chest, the force broke the chain that held the Evenstar, and the Elven necklace crashed to the floor; Aragorn was unfazed. "What did you do to Frodo?!" Legolas demanded.  
"I sent him home, Sam too," Aragorn replied unconcerned.  
"Why do you have it?!" Legolas interrogated.  
"Frodo gave it to me," Aragorn answered in a cold, unemotional tone. This was not Aragorn.  
"Why did you lie to us?" Legolas' tone was dripping with betrayal.  
"I knew you would not understand!" Aragorn shouted.  
"You have no intentions of destroying it!" Legolas accused.  
"Sauron has not been alerted to it's presence, so there is no reason to!" Aragorn shot back.  
"Aragorn...what is wrong with you?" Legolas whispered in a pitiful voice. Legolas made no move to recover from the floor. He was lost. What was he supposed to do? Aragorn retrieved his weapons and rebelted them to his body. "Aragorn, why do you not trust me? Why did you not tell us?" Legolas asked. He stood up from the floor, "Aragorn." Legolas spoke in Sindarin when Aragorn did not reply, "I am only surprised by this news and confused as to why you have not told me," Legolas stretched the truth, "I have been your friend for many years, I trust you, Aragorn. I will follow you to whatever end. Please forgive my doubts and questions. I only wish to for you to trust me as you always have," Legolas exaggerated, he needed Aragorn's trust.  
A cold smile spread on Aragorn's face, "I am glad to hear it. I do not trust anybody else, if you speak of the Ring to anybody, they shall be killed," Aragorn threatened. Legolas nodded in compliance.

The sky was dark as Legolas stood on a balcony gazing out onto the lands. At this time Aragorn was declaring himself King before the people of Minas Tirith. Legolas could hardly stand to see his friend like this, under the control of the Ring, so cold and distant. After Aragorn had left his chambers Legolas had picked up the pieces of the broken Evenstar necklace off the floor and put them on the King's nightstand. Aragorn had not even cared that his beloved Evenstar necklace had fallen, the jewel Arwen had gifted him, the token of their love.  
Legolas could see something approaching in the distance. It was a figure, riding a horse, clad in white. It was Gandalf! Merry and Pippin rode with him. Legolas was pleased to see the Hobbits alive and well. He rushed down to greet them. Legolas stood waiting at the gates for a very long time, as he had been able to see them from quite a great distance away. "Gandalf! Merry, Pippin, I am relieved to see you well!" Legolas greeted. The Elf faked a smile but Gandalf could clearly see the troubled look on Legolas's face though he tried to hide it. His eyes held a fear in them that was unusual for the Elf. "You two go on in," Gandalf spoke to Merry and Pippin, "And stay out of trouble! I must tend to Shadowfax." Gandalf motioned for Legolas to follow him. "What is it?" Gandalf inquired.  
The fear in Legolas's eyes intensified, "He must not know that you know!" Legolas was adamant, "Aragorn has the Ring!"  
Gandalf surprisingly was not shocked, "I feared something like this had befallen."  
"I have his trust. He must not know that I told you," Legolas implored.  
"I will not breathe a word of it unless it is truly necessary," Gandalf promised. "We must make haste! Sauron is moving to attack the White City," Gandalf rushed away and Legolas sprinted after him.  
Legolas and Gandalf burst into a room where the new King of Gondor was. Aragorn's hand went to his sword believing it to be an attack. "Aragorn!" Legolas announced.  
"Sauron moves to attack Minas Tirith!" Gandalf informed.  
Aragorn smoothly removed his hand from his sword, "Then we must be prepared! Light the Beacons! Ready the soldiers! Fortify the gates!" Aragorn ordered. Guards and servants began carrying out his orders and Legolas and Gandalf exchanged a wary glance.  
Legolas had decided to become Aragorn's bodyguard since the new king confessed he did not trust anyone else. Legolas followed Aragorn to his bedchambers. "I apologize I was not there for your speech, I saw Gandalf approaching and wanted to escort him so he might have seen," Legolas did not want Aragorn to be suspicious of him not being there, and having spoken to Gandalf.  
Aragorn waved it off, "I will have my coronation soon."  
"Do you wish me to stay and guard you while you sleep?" Legolas inquired.  
Aragorn though for a moment. "If I was to have somebody to do so it would be you. But I doubt I shall sleep," Aragorn replied.  
"But you need to sleep!" Legolas tried to convince him, "I will protect you, I swear on my life!"  
"And what if you lose your life in doing so? Who will protect me then?" Aragorn demanded coldly, obviously by his tone caring more for his safety then the life of his friend.  
"You will have awakened by then," Legolas replied with a slight smile for old times sake.  
"I will rest," Aragorn relented.  
Legolas stood on Aragorn's balcony, alert. He waited an hour before returning inside the room. Although the king had not wished to, he had fallen asleep. The Elf approached the large bed. Aragorn's breathing remained consistent, but it was unusually fast, Legolas noticed. Gently, Legolas slid the chain over Aragorn's head. Once the Ring was in his hand, the Elf vaulted the balcony and landed into a courtyard below. As he ran the Ring was burning through his hand, and the sweltering heat filled his whole body. He jumped down from the high outer wall from the city, creating quite a ruckus among the guards. Arod was waiting for him. The loyal horse had, 'accidentally' gotten let out. It was actually the genius work of Gandalf and the two Hobbits. Legolas leapt onto the horse and prodded him forward in Sindarin. He rode across the fields of Pelennor toward Osgiliath which was the only way to cross the Anduin river. They charged into the once City of Men but was now a last defense position for Minas Tirith that was only occupied by soldiers. "HALT!" Several guards ordered as Arod galloped into the ruined city. He turned a corner around a crumbling structure and was met with a wall of Men who were blocking his way. Legolas leaned forward and whispered to his steed as Arod continued towards the Men. The horse smoothly sprung over the soldiers, many of whom ducked. They turned another corner and a hand reached out and grabbed Arod's bridle. The horse reared up. Legolas tried to turn Arod around but he was surrounded by Gondorian soldiers with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. Arod calmed down and remained still. 'No!' Legolas thought, 'I cannot lose the Ring this way!' At the thought the Ring it weighed down against his chest. "What is your business here?" A voice came through the haze of Legolas's mind. He was still, he could not tell them. "Speak!" The man held his sword up. Legolas closed his fist around the Ring to silence it. His mind cleared and Legolas was able to instantly devise a response. "Where is your commander?" Legolas demanded.  
"I am he," A man with a gentle voice spoke.  
"I bring word from Minas Tirith!" Legolas announced.  
"Who are you to bring tidings from the White City, you are an Elf?" The Man demanded.  
"The heir to the Throne of Gondor has returned and taken his crown!" Legolas announced.  
"What?" The man questioned.  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isulduir has claimed his Throne!" Legolas explained in a authoritative voice.  
"Why should we believe you?" The man questioned.  
"I journeyed to Gondor with the King," Legolas replied. He started to think hard, he had pardoned his reason for being in the city, how was he to escape? Then he heart a thumping noise in the distance. He perked up and peered to the east. A flock of Fell-beasts approached. Legolas's blood froze. The Nazgul were here for him! The soldiers sprung into action. Legolas clutched the Ring, prepared to slip it on when the Nazgul approached. But they flew over the city and on towards Minas Tirith. It took Arod's whinnying to pull Legolas away from the Ring. Now was his chance. They raced over the bridge crossing the Anduin and out of Osgiliath.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn awoke with a start and his hand flew to his chest. The Ring was gone! "Legolas!" The King called. When he received no answer from the Elf he growled. Legolas had betrayed him! He had claimed loyalty, but only desired to take the Power himself. He stormed out of the chambers and rushed to find the outer guards. He ran into Gandalf. "What troubles you?" The wizard inquired.  
"Where is Legolas?" The King demanded.  
"I have not seen our Elf. Why?" Gandalf questioned innocently.  
Isildur's heir looked around for a guard. "He has disobeyed my command," The King replied simply.  
"What command was that?" Gandalf prodded.  
"I don't have time for this!" Isildur's heir exclaimed and rushed out.  
"But you do!" Gandalf insisted, "Find the Elf," The wizard ordered a nearby guard. He then turned to Aragorn, "What command did he disobey?"  
"He was to guard me, he has abandoned his duty!" The King replied truthfully but omitted the important details.  
"He would not have left you without good reason," Gandalf replied, knowing his words were actually correct. "Surely you have guards?" Gandalf inquired, "Do you not trust them?"  
Aragorn was getting uneasy, sooner or later in this conversation Gandalf would find out about his possesion of the Ring. "I'd better go inquire about the search," Aragorn started to leave.  
"Aragorn!" Gandalf called, "What is it?"  
Aragorn sighed. Storming out would raise an alarm, but Gandalf would find out from questioning him.  
"You had Legolas guard you because you trusted him, yet you don't trust his judgement in leaving you?" Gandalf accused.  
"He was the only one I could trust," Aragorn replied.  
"Why?" Gandalf questioned.  
Aragorn raised his eyebrow; Gandalf knew! "Why do you think?!" The King demanded.  
"What's going on?" A gruff voice asked. They turned to see Gimli entering the room.  
"Ah, Gimli! It appears Legolas has skirted his duties as Aragorn's bodyguard, you wouldn't happen to have seen him have you?" Gandalf inquired.  
"No!" Gimli assured, "Where would he have gone?"  
"That's a good question," Gandalf turned and stared at Aragorn for an answer. Aragorn found his resolve failing under the wizard's scrutinizing glare. He knew if it had been Saruman, the wizard would have probed the Man's mind, but he could feel no such thing from Gandalf. He wondered why. "What is it laddie?" Gimli asked with concern.  
'Where is Legolas?' Aragorn asked himself. Had Legolas really taken the Ring, or had he been taken by the real thief?  
"Do you know where he is?" Aragorn asked Gandalf pleadingly. A sudden change had washed over the ranger. He no longer felt viciously towards his friend. Without the Ring, he felt a withdrawal. The weight of all his actions while under it's sway came crashing down on him. He feel to his knees and hung his head. "Gandalf, I was weak!" Aragorn lamented.  
"It is not your fault, it is in your nature," Gandalf consoled.  
Gimli opened his mouth to speak, as he was confused, but Gandalf rose his hand to silence him.  
"My fears came true! I am a disgrace! I am not fit to be King! Now all of Middle Earth will suffer from my folly, just as with Islidur!" Aragorn exclaimed in despair.  
"That is not entirely true," Gandalf countered, "As we speak, the Ring is on it's way to Mt. Doom to be destroyed."  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He jumped up and rushed outside to the overlooking rock that jutted out from the mountain. He peered out to the east and could barely see the flowing blonde hair over the Anduin river. "He will never forgive me!" Aragorn lamented. In the dark of night he noticed strange shadows dancing over the fields of Pelennor. He looked up to see Fell-beasts approaching the City. "NAZGÛL!" Aragorn shouted the alarm, "Archers to the wall! Take them down!" The King ordered. He rushed inside the hall and summoned guards to answer to the threat outside. Aragorn retrieved his own bow and joined them at the wall. "Aragorn, I cannot permit you to do this!" Gandalf ordered, "You are King and must not danger yourself!"  
"It is my fault they're here!" Aragorn aimed his bow at the incoming beasts.  
"At least put some armor on!" Gimli ordered.  
Aragorn looked down at his apparel. He was dressed in only leggings, boots and a royal tunic he had worn to sleep in. The beating of the fell-beast's wings grew louder. Aragorn whipped around with his bow drawn and faced the creatures. Before any arrows could be fired a bright concentrated light shone at the Nazgûl. All the men turned in awe to find the source of the light to be Gandalf's staff. Struck and blinded by the light the Fell-beasts scattered and flew away from the City.

 

Legolas rode Arod through North Ithilien towards the dead marshes. The Ring was burning against his skin and weighing down his neck. It was whispering to him, telling him if he put it on it would not be so heavy. But Legolas knew better. He longed to rid himself of it. His spirit was darkening as he got nearer to the shadow of Mordor, added to his conflict with Aragorn and the condition of their separation. Legolas was loathing entering such darkness, but was glad the Hobbits did not have to travel here. As he passed Minas Morgul he could see Orcs preparing for battle. 'I must hurry.' Whispering in Sindarin, Legolas urged Arod to go faster. They stayed near the rock wall for concealment. They approached the Black Gate. Legolas slid off Arod and sent him back. He could not sneak through Mordor on a horse. He climbed to a ledge and scanned the Black Gate. His heart started beating fast. There was no way he could get past! An army of Easterlings was passing through the opened gates. He turned away and worried about how he was to get by. He noticed he was running his finger along the Ring. If he put the Ring on he could slip past the gate! He flew down the ledge and up to the Gate then slipped on the Ring. He instantly passed into the Shadowland. Everything seemed to glow. He could see anything he chose. He looked onward beyond the Gates and into Mount Doom. He turned to Gondor to see Minas Tirith but then remembered his purpose. He push on through the Gates the he felt as though he was being chased. He looked around and through the haziness of the Shadowland determined that none of the Easterlings or Orcs were attacking him. He looked to the sky and could see the Nazgûl coming towards him on their Fell-beasts. Legolas broke into a sprint attempting to out run the creatures. The realization finally broke through that he could not, and he then pulled the Ring off his finger. It was jarring to return to reality. By contrast the colors seemed too rich and the world to dark. It took him a moment to recover then he raced onward towards the mountain. The Ring was weighing down on him and he could feel it calling out to the Ring-wraiths.  
"Traitor!" He hissed to the Ring. The Elf could hear the beating of wings behind him. He turned to see a Fell-beast charging right at him. He dashed to the side and the beast flew past. Another dove down but Legolas pulled out his twin daggers and and pointed them up and the Fell-beast empaled himself. The creature's howl pierced the air. Legolas crouched down low as the forward momentum of the Fell-beast caused him to flip over and tumble onto the ground. Legolas fired an arrow into an oncoming Fell-beast as another swooped down at the Elf. He jumped to try and leap over the Fell beast. But the Ring pulled him down onto the wing as it flapped upward. Legolas staggered to regain his balance as he rode the flapping wings. He pitched forward towards the body as the wings swished upward. As he did so the Ring hung down on it's chain and touched the Fell-beast. Both the Nazgul and Fell-beast shrieked an earsplitting sceam, and the flying creature lurched up. Legolas flew backwards off the Fell-beast but the Nazgul caught him -with his sword. The blade seared through the Elf's shoulder. He could feel blackness swirling through his body. Legolas screamed out in agony as the Ring-wraith yanked him forward with sword. Immense pain tore through his body as the dark blade was thrust further up his shoulder from the jolt. Legolas could only gasp from pain. The Nazgul reached for the Ring. Legolas could hear it whispering, the heaviness of the Black Speech weighing massively on his mind. The Ring was unbearably heavy. He almost wanted the Nazgul to take it. Then Legolas's mind snapped back. The Ring was his! He knocked the Ring-wraith in the face with his elbow. This contact with the Nazgul sent daggers of pain slicing up his arm and through his body. He screamed out again as infernality flooded his being. His pain was extreme, and the Elf could feel his eyelids drooping shut. The darkness. He welcomed it. Then he remembered: the Ring! Adrenaline pulsed through his blood and he whipped out his twin knives and deflected the Nazgul's sword with one and dug the other into his opponent's thigh. The Nazgul let out a shriek. Legolas attempted to knock the Ring-wraith off the Fell-beast, which was flying towards Mordor. The Nazgul grabbed the Elf's arm and yanked him forward. Legolas kicked the Ring-wraith in the face. The Nazgul was wildly trying to grab the Ring. The Ring was speaking to Legolas, it felt immensely heavy on his neck, he felt as though it was weighing him down to the ground. Legolas shoved it down his tunic. The brief contact with the Ring in his hand sent fire through the Elf's body. The Ringwraith reached for the Ring but Legolas blocked the Nazgul's hand with his arm. Yanking the Elf forward, the Ring-wraith slammed his head into Legolas's forehead, the sharp points of his helmet smashing into the Elf's skull. Legolas could not even emit a noise as he became engulfed with pain and the world blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn stood above him holding a knife to his throat. The blade slit his skin, bringing forth blood as it severed the chain that hung around his neck. Aragorn lifted the Ring and held it up before slipping it onto his finger. Thranduil emerged from where Aragorn had vanished. He was speaking but no sound could be heard. Thranduil's late wife appeared. She reached out then faded away. "Don't give in to the shadow," A mesmerizing female voice echoed, "Come back to the light. Don't give in to the shadow..."  
He opened his eyes and found himself in the shadow -the shadow of Mordor. He almost slid his eyes shut but heard the voice, "Don't give in to the shadow." The voice gave him strength. He was immersed in pain. Blood covered him from the massive cut through his left shoulder. The Black Breath surged through his body, incapacitating his muscles and stealing his strength. His right arm throbbed from when he elbowed the Nazgul. Blood poured from the gouges in his head. Where the spikes had gashed was intensely painful. Legolas wanted to fall back into the darkness.  
"Don't give in to the Shadow."  
A surge of energy filled him and he lifted his head to view his surroundings. He was on his side, miraculously on the slopes of Mount Doom. Smoke and ash filled the air and covered everything. He could see the doorway leading to the platform inside the volcano. He moved to get up but collapsed in weakness. The dark of Mordor seemed to fade away and a bright light and emerged. Legolas breathed in the scent of grass and trees. The Lady of the Golden Wood reached down and helped Legolas up, "Have strength Thranduilion." And with that the bliss morphed back to the terror and darkness of Mordor. But Legolas had new strength. He was almost to the entrance. He dragged himself along. 'Almost there! Almost there!' Once he reached the platform he collapsed. Then something jumped onto him from behind. He flipped over with all the strength he could muster to try to throw the thing off. It flew to the side then came bounding back. Gollum. Legolas enclosed his hand around the chain. "PRECIOUS!" Gollum tried to choke the Elf. Legolas was on the verge of death from his injuries, but he knew he must not fail. Legolas was in blinding pain from his head injury and blood was streaming down his face. He could barely move but somehow found the strength to yank the chain off his neck and hurl it behind him into molten lava below. Gollum let out a blood curdling screech and sprung off towards his Precious. He pushed off Legolas's face, which caused the Elf to fall into consciousness. The last thought Legolas had before lapsing into darkness was, 'It is over'.

 

While Legolas was on his trek to to the Volcano, Aragorn was taking his mantle as King. Rohan brought it's full force to Minas Tirith and Denethor's son Captain Faramir pulled his men back from Osgiliath when the city was overrun by Orcs. Much to Denethor's dismay, Aragorn left the city in the hands of Faramir with Gandalf and Thèoden as a council. Gimli went with the King through the Dimholt to summon the Army of the Dead. And so the full armies of Gondor, Rohan and the cursed Army of the Dead met the Orcs in the fields of Pelennor. During the battle the dark clouds of Mordor fled as with the armies of Evil. Aragorn looked to the mountain. "He has done it! The Ring is destroyed. Sauron reign has ended," Gandalf informed, "But I fear Legolas may not survive." Gandalf could see the lava spurting from the top of the volcano. Aragorn looked stricken,  
"No!" He watched with dismay.  
Aragorn looked to the sky as he heard flapping of wings in the distance. The Eagles flew overhead towards Mount Doom.  
"I want to go with them!" Aragorn exclaimed. As if they had heard him, one of the Eagles swooped down and stopped long enough for the King of Gondor to climb onto it's back. When they reached the erupting volcano one of the Eagles dove down and recovered Legolas's limp form and deposited it onto Aragorn's lap. Aragorn was dismayed by the sight before him. Blood covered the blonde Elf. It seeped down his face from the gouges in his head and streamed down through his hair. Blood soaked Legolas's green tunic from the massive hole in his shoulder. He was caked in layers of ash and soot. Under all the blood, black tendrils strangled the Elf's skin. He looked dead. "Legolas!" Aragorn cried desperately. Then he could see the very weak rise and fall of the Elf's chest in indication that he was breathing. Several moments went by before Legolas let out another breath. Aragorn gently wiped the blood off of Legolas's face. He tore off a large strip of his cape and pressed it into the massive shoulder wound. "We must hurry!" Aragorn called to out to the Eagle he rode. "Legolas, mellon-nin, stay with me! Come back to the light!" Aragorn beseeched to his almost dead friend. As soon as they were above the White City Aragorn leapt off the Eagle, holding Legolas tight to his chest. He rushed past everybody and sprinted to the Houses of Healing. He laid Legolas down on one of the beds. Luckily Pippin had seen him and had followed. "Pippin! Get me Athelas!" Aragorn ordered. Pippin nodded and hurried out. Aragorn rushed and grabbed bandages and water to clean the wounds. The Elf was icy to the touch. "Ai!" Aragorn breathed. He quickly washed off the blood from Legolas's wounds. Pippin returned with Gandalf and the Athelas Aragorn had requested. Aragorn took the herb, crushed it up and dressed Legolas's wounds. The herb was the only thing that could combat the Black Breath that poisoned the Elf's body. Gandalf watched grimly as Aragorn desperately tried to save his friend. Aragorn finished treating the wounds then sat back and took a breath. Though the blood was gone from his body, Legolas looked like death. His completely ashen skin was covered in black coils. "Aragorn," Gandalf began, "It's too late for him."


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn was in the Houses of Healing for what felt like an eternity, desperately tending to his friend. Aragorn had not rested since early morning before the Nazgûl attack. There were many injured soldiers in the Houses of Healing and the healers would often come in to tend to them. The healers would shake their heads with pity towards Aragorn, for the new King was fervently trying to heal Legolas. Even when members of the Fellowship would come to visit they would give him defeated, pitying glances. Aragorn was determined to not let Legolas die. When Aragorn would stop to inspect Legolas's condition, he would watch the Elf's slow heartbeats, expecting it to be his last, then he would manage another. On the second day of tending to Legolas, Aragorn was awakened by a gentle shake. He was startled because he had not know he had fallen asleep. He was sitting in a chair by Legolas's  
bed and his face had been resting on the bed. Aragorn turned to face Faramir, the steward Denethor's son. "He is improving!"  
Aragorn turned back to Legolas. To his joy, Aragorn found that true to Faramir's statement, Legolas's breathing was more regular and the black swirls on his skin was fading. Aragorn fervently jumped up and treated Legolas's wounds with more Athelas. Throughout the day Legolas stirred several times, but did not wake. It was not until the evening when his eyes eased opened and he smiled with as much strength as he could muster at who he saw standing over him, "Estel."  
"Legolas," Aragorn smiled back, gently squeezing the Elf's hand.  
"Bless you laddie you're awake!" Gimli exclaimed from his place on Legolas's left. "Gimli!" Legolas grinned. He tried to lift his arm to grab Gimli's hand but found it too weak. Instead he crossed his right arm over his body to reach Gimli.  
"You gave us all a scare running off like that!" Gimli exclaimed.  
Legolas smirked slightly, "I doubt that everyone was fretting like a mother-hen such as you were."  
Gimli's face twisted, preparing to make a jab back but Aragorn stopped him, "How are you feeling?" Aragorn inquired.  
"There's a pain in my shoulder, and my head hurts a bit, but other than that: fine," Legolas downplayed.  
Aragorn crossed his arms, "I have had the privilege of viewing your wounds in their raw state and I can assure you that you will not be deceiving me for I know these are no minor wounds," He threatened jovially.  
Legolas smiled slightly at him then sobered as he said, "Well to be honest I'm not in much pain compared to what I had before; I felt as though I was on death's door."  
Guilt swept over Aragorn, "Legolas, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-"  
"No. Stop. I don't want to hear it; there is nothing to forgive," Legolas insisted.  
"It is my fault you are hurt," Aragorn said.  
"It is my fault that you have gotten hurt many times," Legolas countered.  
"You could have died," Aragorn whispered.  
"Aragorn stop, I am fine."  
"I will never for give myself for betraying your trust such as I did, I am truly sorry," Aragorn apologized.  
Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf visited often, along with Gimli, and Aragorn, who was tending to him. It was a gradually recovery for Legolas. His wounds had to be treated to frequently and regaining his strength was some work. One day he gathered his bow and arrows and went to the shooting range. He held his bow in his left hand and tried to hold it up. He discovered to his dismay that he could not lift his arm due to the cut the Nazgûl had inflicted. Legolas was devastated that he could not shoot his bow.  
Aragorn's official coronation was coming up and he and the Gondorians were abustle preparing for that. Legolas usually sat in his room or out in the gardens. Gimli would visit him as well. It was on one such occasion when Gimli watched Legolas grab at his chest. "What is it laddie?" Gimli asked, concerned.  
"It is nothing, friend Gimli," Legolas assured abruptly.  
"What were you doing?" Gimli prodded.  
"Nothing," Legolas answered.  
"It sure didn't look like it," Gimli continued.  
Legolas sighed with exasperation, "Dwarves can be quite irksome! It is where the Ring used to sit on its chain. It is a habit, making sure I had not lost it."

Legolas's shoulder injury would flare up with searing pain. He could never use is left arm normally again. He frequently had hallucinatory-nightmares and occasionally would get splitting headaches caused by his injuries from the Nazgûl's helmet. He would clutch his head with his hands and lay on the floor, inconsolable, until it faded. Legolas never found relief until he sailed to Valinor with Gimli following Aragorn's death


End file.
